Summer Romance
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse spends the summer in San Francisco with her Head of Security, where you know everything began...


**Summer Romance**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the storyline.

Author's Note: Hi Everybody! This is my new story, I hope you will love it. :-)

The sun shined brightly and the air was warm, so that was a perfect summer in San Francisco. Queen Clarisse Renaldi and her Head of Security spent the summer in Mia's home…

"Hi Grandma." smiled Mia as she rushed into the living room.

"Oh Mia, please slow down a little. You're not on a rally." said Clarisse.

"Sorry Grandma. But I am in a hurry. You know, we will spend the afternoon at Lilly's house on the beach. That reminds me. Did you pack your swimming dress?"

"My swimming dress? Mia, let me explain you again, that queens don't wear swimming dresses in public."

"Come now, Grandma. That will be just a private beach party, and I think Joe would love to see you in that kind of thing. He always says that you're wearing too much clothes." laughed Mia.

"What?! Did he really say that?" asked Clarisse shocked.

"Well, not literally, but I saw it in his eyes. Believe me Grandma, he undress you with his eyes."

"Mia! How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Ok. Ok. But that's the truth." smiled Mia.

"Let me clear you something. Joseph is just my Head of Security. And if you think more about our relationship, I think you need to read a bit less love stories."

"Reading love stories? What? I don't even watch television." said Mia shocked. "My fav. TV show was Love Among the Hills, but since I met with you two, yeah you and Joe, I cannot watch a single episode of it, 'cos real life is better."

"I really don't know, what is you're talking about young girl." answered Clarisse calmly. "But if you don't hurry, we'll miss that dinner at Lilly's house."

"Right Grandma. But I haven't finished my speech. You two are amazing together."

"Mia! Go and change your clothes, or you have to stay at home." said Clarisse angrily and pointed at the door.

"All right. All right. I just told you my opinion…" murmured Mia and went to dressing…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later, they arrived to the beach house, where Mia helped to Lilly with the plates…

"Oh Grandma. Would you like something to drink?" asked Mia and brought out a glass, when Clarisse stepped in.

"Oh, yes thank you. An Orange juice would be nice." smiled Clarisse.

"Ok Grandma. One juice is ordered. Here you are." smiled Mia. "And I was right."

"About what?" asked Clarisse.

"That thing with Joe. You know… Don't look so pointlessly. He always undresses you with his eyes, like now."

"What?" asked Clarisse shocked and started to turn around, but Mia stopped her.

"No. Don't turn around!" said Mia quickly. "Use my pocket mirror. Here it is."

"Mia it's ridiculous." started Clarisse.

"Just take a look at him. Come on."

"Right." sighed Clarisse and took it away from Mia's hand.

As she turned the little mirror towards Joseph, she could see the… What was that? No. No. That wasn't, or was it? Yes, that was desire in his eyes… Oh No. No. No. He was JUST her Head of Security. Her employee. Her best friend. Well a very sexy and attractive best friend, but just her Head of Security…

"I can't see it Mia. Maybe you got a touch of the sun." said Clarisse and gave the mirror back.

"Yeah, and Joe too, if I'm right." smiled Mia. "He is so red on his cheek."

"What?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen a sunstroke like that before. He got it, when he realized that you were watching him. Strange, isn't it?"

"Stop this Mia!" answered Clarisse. "Or…"

"Or?"

"Or I won't drink my juice." said Clarisse huffily and turned to leave.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." laughed Mia.

"Mia. That wasn't fair." said Lilly, who was standing there from the beginning.

"Why? Somebody has to tell her the truth."

"Yeah, but that's a bit hard." answered Lilly.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Mia defiantly.

"Yes, I have. Just listen." smiled Lilly.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A little later in the garden…

"Here's your drink Your Majesty." smiled Lilly and put down the glass.

"Thanks Lilly." smiled Clarisse.

"And here's a little snack, 'cos we have troubles with the dinner."

"Troubles?" asked Joseph.

'"Yes. Nothing serious, but there will be a little delay, an hour or so."

"Oh." said Clarisse disappointed.

"Don't worry. Time passes quickly. We used to play cards or scrabble before dinner… or we just walk on the beach."

"That's a very good idea." smiled Joseph and got up. "Clarisse? Would you like to take a walk with me on the beach?"

"Well, I don't think that…" started Clarisse.

"Please." asked Joseph softly.

"Oh, all right." sighed Clarisse and got up. Who on earth could resist to Joseph?... Honestly?

OOOOOOOOOO

So they went to that part of the beach, where the sand softly stoked their feet as they walked side by side…

It was almost night. The sunset glowed beautifully far away. Clarisse felt a little uncomfortable… She was walking in the sunset with her Head of Security and she felt something strange… Something… excitement. She never felt this before, just when she was with Joseph. Her Joseph. Her sweet, adorable Joseph… Why did she feel that way? But she had not time to answer to this question, 'cos Joseph's warm hand woke her up from her dream world… He just slowly grabbed her hand, first he barely touched hers, just stoked her fingers with his. Then when he pulled himself together, he finally grabbed her hand, but he still didn't dare to look at her… That was the moment when Clarisse realized, that Joseph was holding her hand…

For a few moments, she did not dare to breathe… She just continued walking. Then a little later, she needed some air, so she slowly took a breath. Then another and another, while she still watched the road as Joseph.

They walked along as nothing had happened…

Joseph was happy, 'cos she didn't pull away, and Clarisse… she just didn't want to let off his hand. That feeling was too good. Too good to do something against it…

A few minutes later, they stopped still hand in hand and turned into the sunset on the coast.

They just stood there in silence, when Clarisse asked something to break the ice:

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes. Breathtaking." answered Joseph, but he didn't see the sunset. He just stared at Clarisse's face next to his…

When the words slipped out of his mouth, Clarisse slowly turned to look at him…

And Joseph… He just started into her eyes for a moment, searching for an answer, then he kissed her slowly…

Slowly and sensually… As the kiss deepened, Clarisse could feel that her knees are weakening… She was lost, finally lost in Joseph's arms… That was a fantastic feeling for both of them…

A few minutes later, as she slowly broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes…

"What is this?" asked Clarisse. "I mean this whole thing?"

"A summer romance." answered Joseph simply with a smile.

"A summer romance?" asked Clarisse with disbelieve.

"Yes, which will last forever, if you want it too." smiled Joseph and gently cupped her face… "Do you want it?"

"Yes. Of course I want it." whispered Clarisse with a smile and kissed him happily on the lips…

The End

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and now please review:-)


End file.
